You are my solace
by DannieCiora
Summary: This is a story centered around Derek and Peneope. Center might shift later on. I suck at summaries. The content is going to be German. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia freute sich Morgan gesund und munter wieder zu sehen nachdem er mal wieder in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie mal Todesängste ausgestanden wegen ihm. „ Hey da seid ihr ja wieder" lächelte sie und begrüßte erstmal alle mit einer Umarmung allen voran ihren Hotstuff. „ Hey mein Mädchen alles gut, ich bin doch heil wieder angekommen." „Ja aber warum immer du? Heute ist Donnerstag hast du Lust auf Filmabend?" „ Natürlich Baby ich würde mir nie unseren Filmabend entgehen lassen." „ Dann weißt du ja wo du nachher dein knackiges Hinterteil hinbewegen musst. Ich bestelle Pizza und du bringst den Rotwein mit. Um 19:00 Uhr bei mir, wie immer." Lächelte Penelope und verschwand in ihr Büro um Feierabend zu machen. „ Ok also in einer Stunde bei dir" rief Morgan ihr hinterher und machte sich selbst auf den Weg nach Hause um zu duschen, sich umzuziehen und den Wein zu holen.

Eine Stunde später dann klingelte es an Garcias Haustür und sie stürmte sofort zur Tür um ihren Schokoladengott zu begrüßen. „ Hey mein Schokoladengott, komm rein Pizza müsste auch gleich da sein." Meinte Garcia und geleitete ihn zum Sofa. ` sie sieht wunderschön aus` dachte Morgan so bei sich und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen. „ Hey ich hab noch was ganz besonderes für uns beide gefunden." Schmunzelte er während er ihr eine Flasche lieblichen Rotweins vor die Nase hielt. „ Oh, mein Lieber du weißt was die Ladys wollen. Der passt perfekt zur Pizza." Rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu, während sie zur Tür ging um die Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen. „ Natürlich, aber vor allem verwöhn ich gerne mein Babygirl." „ Welchen Film schauen wir uns heute an?" fragte er nachdem das Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihrer Couch ausgebreitet war. „ Hmm.. mir ist das eigentlich egal ich bin total müde von diesem Fall" Meinte Penelope und lies sich neben Morgan aufs Sofa fallen. „ Ich such einfach mal einen lustigen aus oder?" „ Mach das, du weißt ja wo ich meine Filme aufbewahre." Lächelte Garcia und nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Weins. Der Fall war für alle nicht leicht gewesen sie hatten im Prinzip drei Tage ohne Pause durchgearbeitet, sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt noch aufrecht sitzen konnte so müde war sie. Der Fall hatte mal wieder mit Kindern zu tun gehabt und sie wusste wie sehr diese Derek zu schaffen machten. Deswegen der Filmabend, sie wollte, dass er auf andere Gedanken kam und nicht in sein Schneckenhaus zurück zog.

Nach dem Film entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion darüber, ob Spenc seine Haare schneiden sollte oder nicht. Daraus entwickelte sich eine Kissenschlacht bei der keiner der beiden mehr sagen konnte wie sie überhaupt dazu gekommen waren, geschweige denn wie sie auf das Thema gekommen waren. Sie hatten einiges an Weis intus und dann als ihnen der Wein ausgegangen war, waren sie einfach zu Scotch übergegangen. Als nun Penelope auf dem Boden lag, Derek über ihr hockend, flüsterte er: „ Hey Penelope, ich wollte dir schon immer sagen…. Ich liebe dich." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft die sich schon seit 6 Jahren aufgestaut hatte. „ Du weißt garnicht wie lange ich auf diesen Satz gewartet habe… ich liebe dich auch." Stammelte Penelope zwischen zwei Küssen welche schnell leidenschaftlicher wurden.

„ Derek, möchtest du wirklich? Wir haben einiges getrunken." Fragte Penelope etwas unsicher als er begann sie auszuziehen." Hey mein Mädchen wenn ich sage ich liebe dich, dann meine ich das auch, ich bin in dich verliebt. Ich habe diese drei Worte in meinem Leben bisher nur zu 5 Menschen gesagt und 4 davon sind meine Familie. Ich liebe dich Penelope, mit allem was ich habe, ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, ich liebe deine Intelligenz, ich liebe deinen Witz einfach alles an dir vor allem aber liebe ich, dass mich genau kennst, du weißt wenn mich was bedrückt, wie es mir geht und Penelope ich begehre dich mit meinem ganzen Wesen." Sagte er. Als sie nun mit Tränen in den Augen in die seinen blickte erkannte sie nur Liebe und merkte, dass er das hier genauso sehr wollte wie sie es sich in ihren Träumen schon die ganze Zeit ausgemalt hatte. „ Babygirl auch wenn ich etwas getrunken habe, möchte ich das hier." Sagte er und strich sanft eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr und dann mit seiner Hand ihren Nacken entlang. „ Na dann will ich dich länger warten lassen." Hauchte sie und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „ Hmm… das lass ich mir gefallen." Meinte Morgan bevor er aufstand, sein Mädchen mit sich zog und langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Morgen danach:

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Derek als erster und wunderte sich in welchem Zimmer er eigentlich lag. Erst langsam sickerten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück in sein Gedächtnis .Er drehte sich auf seine linke Seite und beobachtete sein Babygirl während sie friedlich da lag und schlief. Nach einiger Zeit sah er die Uhrzeit auf ihrem Wecker und ihm wurde klar, dass sie zu spät zur Arbeit kommen würden wenn sie nicht langsam in die Gänge kämen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf ihre. „ Hey Guten Morgen Babygirl wir müssen aufstehen, die Arbeit ruft."

Sie kuschelte sich noch tiefer in ihr Kissen und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. „ Guten Morgen Hotstuff, oh….. was haben wir getan?" fragte sie etwas alarmiert als sie sich erinnerte was letzte Nacht alles geschehen war. „ Nun ich würde sagen wir haben uns unsere Liebe gestanden und haben dann miteinander geschlafen was denn sonst?" fragte Derek mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht was nicht anders als schelmisch beschrieben werden konnte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie erneut nur diesmal leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. „ Du bereust nichts?" Fragte Penelope nun etwas verunsichert, da sie nicht wusste ob er nüchtern noch genauso darüber denken würde wie im betrunkenen Zustand. „ Nein ich bereue nichts von all dem, nichts was ich gesagt oder getan habe…. Außer vielleicht dem Scotch… man mir brummt echt der Schädel." „ Ok denn ich bereue nichts… außer dem Alkohol im allgemeinen wieso muss der immer von einem Kater begleitet werden?" Fragte sie nun lächelnd, was sie sofort dazu veranlasste das Gesicht zu verziehen da ihr Kopf zu explodieren schien. „ Oh Mann wie spät ist es eigentlich wir müssten doch bestimmt schon bei der Arbeit sein oder?" „ Nein noch nicht bei der Arbeit aber ich schlage vor wir beeilen uns denn sonst sind wir noch zu spät und JJ und Rossi haben direkt einen Punkt mit dem sie uns aufziehen können." „ Oh daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, was sagen wir dem Team, was ist das jetzt eigentlich, wie geht es mit uns weiter?" Das alles fragte sie in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit während sie durch ihr Schlafzimmer huschte und wahllos Dinge zusammen suchte nur um sie einen Moment später wieder hin zu legen. „ Hey Baby beruhige dich erstmal. Wir müssen dem Team ja noch gar nichts sagen und was wir sind ist doch klar oder? Ich hoffe zumindest, dass du mir die Ehre erweist meine Freundin zu sein." Lächelte er. „ Natürlich Zuckerstück, es ist mir eine große Ehre." Lachte sie und fuhr dann fort, „ Wir müssen uns fertig machen, willst du zuerst duschen oder soll ich?" „ Oh ich dachte wir könnten die Dusche zusammen genießen?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll während er die eine Augenbraue keck in die Höhe zog.

Nachdem beide fertig für die Arbeit waren, fuhren sie ins Büro und ließen sich am Konferenztisch nieder. „ Hey guten Morgen was ist denn bitte mit euch beiden passiert?" Fragte JJ welche gerade den Raum betrat. „ Zuviel Alkohol bei der Filmnacht.. schrecklicher Kater…. Übel." Vernahm sie aus der gemurmelten Antwort ihrer besten Freundin. „ Wie seht ihr denn aus, vom Laster überfahren worden?" Fragte sie ein schmunzelnder Dave. „ Kater…übel." Bekam er nur noch zur Antwort. Morgan hatte die ganze Zeit gar nichts gesagt und nur still vor sich hin gelitten. „ Ich gehe mal Kaffee holen, Babygirl möchtest du auch einen?" „ Ich versuch´s mal, weiß nicht ob ich was unten behalte.. wann sollten diesen Tabletten nochmal wirken?" „ Kopfschmerztabletten wirken meistens eine halbe Stunde nach Einnahme aber bei einer zusätzlichen Dehydrierung und einer leichten Alkoholvergiftung können die Symptome manchmal noch Stunden darüber hinaus anhalten." Gab Reid zum Besten welcher mit seinem Kaffee der halb aus Zucker bestand seinen Platz am Tisch eingenommen hatte. „ Mir egal dann nehm´ ich noch eine, ich muss mich konzentrieren können." Jammerte Penelope etwas und sah JJ flehend an. „ Wieso habt ihr überhaupt so viel getrunken?" Fragte nun Emily welche gerade das Zimmer betrat. „ Der Fall und die Kinder, ihr wisst wie es Derek beeinflusst und ich.. ich kann sowas nicht gut ertragen das wisst ihr. Also Alkohol, es begann mit einer Flasche Wein und dann noch ein Glas Scotch… ich glaube die Flasche Scotch ist auch leer." Meinte Garcia nun resigniert und wartete auf Derek er möge sie mit Kaffee und Aspirin retten. Was er dann auch tatsächlich tat. Er betrat zusammen mit Hotch den Raum und lies sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder. Er reichte Garcia ihren Kaffee und ein Glas mit Wasser sowie eine Aspirin. Er selbst hatte das gleiche Sortiment vor sich stehen.


	3. Chapter 3

„ Guten Morgen mein Mädchen." Meinte Derek und schenkte ihr sein umwerfendes Lächeln welches für sie soviel mehr bedeutete und sie direkt wieder an das letzte Wochenende erinnerte an dem sie die Wohnung nur für die kurzen Spaziergänge mit Cloony und Lebensmitteleinkäufe verlassen hatten. „ Guten Morgen Hottie." Grüßte sie ihn zurück und ging in ihr Büro. Dort angekommen fuhr sie erstmal ihre Babys hoch und nahm anschließend ihr Lieblingstasse um sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Koffeindosis des Tages zu machen. Im Pausenraum angekommen, musste sie warten bis Reid mit seiner Zubereitung des Kaffees fertig war. „ Hey G- Man nimmst du eigentlich auch Kaffee oder ist das nur Zucker?" Fragte sie etwas amüsiert über die Menge an Zucker die sich in Reids Tasse befand. „ Ich weiß, ihr macht euch drüber lustig aber ich brauche meinen Zucker am Morgen sonst komme ich nicht richtig in Gang." Lachte Reid und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Aktenberg, bei dem er hätte schwören können, dass er nun nach seiner kurzen Abwesenheit größer war als vorher. Er hatte stark Morgan in Verdacht aber sagte nichts. Penelope ließ ihren Kaffee durchlaufen und hatte sich auch noch einen Muffin gegönnt, als sie jedoch gerade wieder aufstehen wollte wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte war das Reid neben ihr hockte und ihren Puls nahm. „ Babygirl was ist denn los? Du hast uns erschreckt." Meinte Morgan der nun auch neben ihr hockte und sehr besorgt aussah. „ Ich weiß nicht mir ist einfach schwarz vor Augen geworden." Stammelte nun Garcia welche sich die Situation auch nicht so wirklich erklären konnte.

„ Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen und getrunken gehabt, vielleicht liegt es daran?" fragte sie in die Runde und setzte sich langsam wieder auf. „ Das kann sein aber du solltest trotzdem mal zum Arzt gehen und das ganz durchchecken lassen." Meinte Reid während er ihr auf einen Stuhl half. „ Babygirl warum kommst du auch nüchtern zur Arbeit?" Fragte Morgan der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß während der Rest des Teams schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihren Schreibtischen war da es Penelope ja wieder besser ging. „ Ich hatte keine Zeit heute Morgen noch etwas zu essen, Schließlich war ich noch auf dem Weg von dir nach Hause als JJ anrief." Flüsterte sie Derek ins Ohr. „ Oh… ok das erklärt`s dann wohl." Grinste er ihr entgegen. „ Kann ich dich hier alleine lassen oder brauchst du noch etwas?" Fragte Derek welcher dringend an seine Arbeit zurück musste. „ Ich brauch nichts mehr danke. Sehen wir uns heute Abend wenn kein Fall mehr reinkommt?" Fragte sie noch im Gehen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro." Ja gerne" Rief er ihr noch hinterher bevor sie außer Hörweite waren.

5 Minuten später kam dann leider doch ein Fall rein und der Abend musste ins Wasser fallen.

„ Babygirl wie geht es dir?" Fragte Derek der gerade eine Kaffeepause von seinem Fall machte. „ Nicht so gut ich glaube ich habe was Falsches gegessen, mein Magen rebelliert etwas. Es kann aber auch sein, dass es die schrecklichen Bilder sind, die mir den Appetit verdorben haben." Meinte Garcia etwas resigniert beim Videochat. „ Hey dann geh doch zum Arzt." Drängte sie nun Derek. „ Werde ich, nach dem Fall. Ihr braucht mich." Fügte sie etwas sturköpfig hinzu als Morgan ihr einen eindringenden Blick zuwarf. Was sie nicht hinzufügte war, dass sie schon einen Verdacht hatte was mit ihr los war, der würde alles erklären. Um diesen jedoch überprüfen zu können brauchte sie Zeit und diese war nun mal während eines Falls Mangelware.

Nach fünf Tagen ununterbrochenem durcharbeiten an diesem Fall war der Täter endlich geschnappt und das Team konnte sich auf den Weg nachhause machen. „ Babygirl wir werden heute Abend etwa ankommen. Das Flugzeug kann gerade aufgrund von Nebelbänken nicht starten." Erklärte ihr Morgan am Telefon. „ Kommst du dann zu mir, wenn du gelandet bist?" Fragte sie zurück. „ Natürlich, wir sehen uns also dann." Gab ihr eine möglichst unauffällige Antwort. Sie hatten dem Team noch nichts von ihrer nun drei Monate andauernden Beziehung erzählt.

Garcia unterdessen machte Feierabend und auf dem Weg nachhause ging sie noch in der Apotheke vorbei. `Komm schon Garcia, einfach einen kaufen und dann hast du Gewissheit` schallt sie sich in Gedanken. Zuhause angekommen nahm sie erst einmal ein heißes Bad um sich etwas zu entspannen. Danach machte sie sich in ihren bequemsten Sachen bestehend aus einer Pyjamahose und einem FBI Pullover daran die Anleitung zu lesen. `Ok drei Minuten und dann weißt du es`. Sie ging also ins Badezimmer um den Test zu machen und legte ihn dann auf ihre Küchenanrichte. Die drei Minuten, die es zu warten galt, lief sie nervös in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Als ihr Handyalarm signalisierte, dass die Zeit um war nahm sie den Test in die Hand und da stand es" Schwanger 3-4 Wochen". Danach musste sie sich erstmal setzten und sie ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. „ Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Derek wie wird er reagieren? Ein Kind….." Die letzten Worte wurden immer mehr zu einem Schluchzer. So in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Sie merkte erst wie spät es war, als ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, das konnte nur Derek sein. „ Oh.. Mist hab ich ganz vergessen." Stotterte sie. Zu mehr kam sie nicht bevor sie ihren Liebsten hörte. „ Hey Babygirl ich bin wieder da." Rief er von der Tür aus. „ Ich bin hier" krächzte sie etwas angestrengt und man hörte ihrer Stimme schon an, dass sie geweint hatte. „ Hey… hey was ist denn los Baby? Warum weinst du?" fragte sie nun ein besorgter Derek. „ Setz dich doch bitte" bat sie ihn. „ Hey.. du kannst mir alles sagen, dass weißt du oder?" „ Ja das weiß ich.. ich… ich.. bin schwanger." Flüsterte sie die letzten Worte. Auf dem Gesicht ihres Liebsten konnte sie nur Schock ablesen. „ Ich weiß, ich hatte mir das auch anders vorgestellt und du willst noch keine Kinder und ich kann verstehen wenn du dich betrogen fühlst aber ich weiß auch nicht wie das passiert ist und ich verstehe wenn du es nicht willst aber ich werde nicht abtreiben und wenn es notwendig ist mich auch alleine darum kümmern, ich will dich nicht binden und…"sprach sie immer hektischer und schluchzte. „ Hey hohl mal Luft….lass mich das bitte kurz verarbeiten." Meinte er und strich ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Dann nahm er Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte ausgebreitet. „ Hey ich weiß, dass ich immer gesagt habe, dass ich noch keine Kinder will aber auch nur, weil ich es mir mit keiner anderen Frau vorstellen konnte…..diese letzten drei Monate mit dir… Ich liebe dich Penelope… waren das wunderbarste, dass mir je passiert ist und klar ich bin überrascht aber ich freue mich… denn da drin wächst etwas wundervolles heran… der Beweis unserer Liebe." Sprach er mit ein paar Tränen in den Augen während er seine Hand zärtlich auf ihren noch flachen Bauch legte. „ Freust du dich wirklich?" Fragte sie noch etwas unsicher. „ Aber natürlich" sprach er und küsste sie erneut diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. „ Ich auch.. ich musste das auch erstmal verarbeiten… stell dir das mal vor, so ne kleine Schokoladenmischung die um den Christbaum tobt." Lächelte sie und er konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Vorstellung auch zu lächeln.

Nach einer Weil in der sie einfach nur in der Umarmung des jeweils anderen den Augenblick genossen hatten, schlug Derek vor „ Hey was hälts du von Pizza und vielleicht einem Film? Ich verhungere." „ Gerne ich suche den Film aus und du wirst das Essen bestellen ok?" Konterte Penelope die schon vor ihrem Regal stand um einen schönen Film zu suchen.

Als das Essen endlich da war kuschelten sich die beiden mit dem Essen aufs Sofa und schauten sich den von Garcia gewählten Film an. Als der Film zu Ende war, merkte Derek, dass sein Babygirl in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. „ Ich liebe dich mein Mädchen" flüsterte er und trug sie in ihr Bett. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte kuschelte er sich wieder an sie und war eingeschlafen Sekunden nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencers POV:

Spencer hatte sich mit genügend Coffein im Blut und einer frischen Tasse Kaffee im Konferenzraum niedergelassen. Er wusste nur, dass ein neues Teammitglied heute anfangen sollte. Er wusste nicht wer es sein würde. Im Moment wurde er allerdings von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt als eine ziemlich fertig aussehende Garcia den Raum betrat. „ Hey Garcia was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus." „ Och Mann ich hasse Profiler." War die einzige Antwort die er erhielt. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände, was sie normalerweise nicht tat. JJ und Emily kamen gerade in den Raum und bemerkten ebenfalls, dass es Penelope nicht so gut ging. Gerade als JJ fragen wollte was mit ihr los sei, kam Derek mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der einen und Penelopes Tasse mit Tee gefüllt in der anderen Hand in den Raum. „ Hier Babygirl dein Tee." Mit diesen Worten stellte er die Tasse vor Penelope ab und lies sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben ihr fallen. „ Hey PG seit wann denn keinen Kaffee?" Fragte nun Emily. „ Naja ich hab es im Moment etwas mit dem Magen. Ich erklär es euch später." Zwinkerte sie Emily und JJ zu. Derek schien bereits zu wissen was mit ihr los war und Spencer interessierte es nicht so wirklich, da er im Moment mit seinen Gedanken etwas abwesend war. In diesem Moment kamen auch Rossi und Hotch in den Raum gefolgt von einer jungen Frau mit Brille und schulterlangem honigfarbenen Haar. „ Laura was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst in Washington?" „ War ich auch bis letzte Woche." „ Das war also der neue Job von dem du mir erzählt hast?" „ Ja Spenc." Antwortete Laura. „ Ihr kennt euch also?" Fragte JJ und sah zu Spencer und Laura welche sich gerade aus einer Umarmung lösten. „ Ja wir waren zusammen auf der High School und dem Collage." Antwortete Spencer und setzte sich wieder. „ Ok, für alle die sie noch nicht kennen, das ist Agent Dr. Laura Brown" stellte Hotch sie vor und bedeutete allen sich zu setzten. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten und Laura begrüßt hatten, sollte Garcia mit der Präsentation des Falles beginnen. „ Ehm also gut, es geht nach Las Vegas, allerdings kein Freundschaftsbesuch, es geht um einen Serienkiller der Hochschwangere tötet und…" da stockte Garcia und lief mit einer Hand vor ihrem Mund aus dem Raum. „ Ihr geht's nicht so gut ich mach dann mal weiter" meinte JJ und präsentierte den Fall zu Ende. Gegen Ende kam dann auch Garcia in den Raum zurück und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „ Garcia was ist denn los?" fragte Hotch. „ Also wie ihr euch sicher schon denken könnt, da ihr ja alle geniale Profiler seid, ich bin schwanger." Lächelte nun Penelope und wurde direkt in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung von JJ gezogen die eigentlich Garcias Spezialität war. „ Ich wusste es natürlich schon." Meinte Derek und vertiefte sich wieder in die Fallakte. Der Rest war noch mit Glückwünschen an Garcia beschäftigt. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Hotch sie und meinte, dass sie in 20 Minuten starten würden. Danach löste sich die Runde auf damit sich jeder etwas in die Akte einlesen und seine Angelegenheiten regeln konnte. JJ rief Will an um Bescheid zu sagen und die anderen sagten Termine ab oder packten noch ein paar Dinge in ihre Taschen. Nachdem sie im Jet den Fall besprochen hatten, hatten sie noch etwas Zeit bis sie landen würden. Deshalb wandte sich das Team anderen Themen zu. „ Hey Spenc was machst du wenn wir noch ein bisschen Zeit nach dem Fall?" fragte JJ. „ Hm….mal sehen, auf jeden Fall werde ich meine Mutter besuchen und vielleicht können Laura und Ich ja noch in den Literaturclub gehen oder?" „ Mal sehen ich werde auf jeden Fall meine Eltern besuchen und ann können wir gerne um die Häuser ziehen Spenc." Lächelte Laura und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch welches sie in einem genauso halsbrecherischen Tempo las wie Reid." Also Laura bist auch ein Genie?" fragte Emily neugierig. „ Ja bin ich." Bekam sie als einfache Antwort ehe Laura ihr Buch beendete und neugierig auf Reids schielte. „ Hey kann ich das haben?" „ Klar tauschen?" „ Jap" danach war es ruhig.

Auf dem Polizeirevier angekommen setzten sich Laura und Spencer erstmal an die Akten und das geographische Profil und als Hotch vom Pathologen wieder kamen, kam ihnen der zuständige Detective entgegen. „ Die beiden treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn, die haben den ganzen Raum mit Akten belegt und schon mindestens drei Kannen Kaffee getrunken, wie bändigt man die?" „ Die sind ohne Bedienungsanleitung geliefert worden." Kam es als Antwort von David und sie wagten sich in den Raum. Der Detective hatte nicht untertrieben, Reid saß im Schneidersitz auf einem Stuhl, Kaffee in der Hand und Stift im Mund, vor sich eine Glastafel und eine Landkarte. Laura im Schneidersitz an eine Wand gelehnt am Boden und hatte Akten in einem Halbkreis um sich herum verteilt. „ Wow Reid haben wir endlich ein Gegenstück für sich gefunden?" fragte Hotch und bewunderte die Geschwindigkeit in der die beiden Ideen, Theorien und Hinweise verarbeiteten und Akten hin und her schoben. „ Ja ich glaube schon, habt ihr was neues vom Pathologen erfahren, was das Gebiet eingrenzen könnte? „ Leider nicht wirklich aber wie ich sehe seid ihr beide sehr fleißig gewesen was die Auswertung der bisherigen Spuren abgeht." Meinte Hotch und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder um den Bericht der Spurensicherung zu studieren. Rossi unterdessen beobachtete Reid und Laura für eine Weile und erkannte Reid kaum wieder. Reid war nun mit jemandem zusammen den er von früher kannte und scheinbar waren die beiden ein eingespieltes Team, Laura fügte sich direkt bei ihrem ersten Fall perfekt in das Team ein.

Nachdem sich alle schon eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatten um diesen Fall zu lösen beschlossen sie am nächsten Abend sich ersteinmal eine Pause im Hotel zu gönnen und sich eine Mütze Schlaf zu genehmigen. „ Hey Leute ich habe noch Zimmer im Hotel gegenüber vom Revier bekommen, die schlechte Nachricht ist allerdings , dass ich nur noch ein Einzelzimmer bekommen habe, der Rest sind Doppelzimmer, also müssten 5 Leute in Doppelzimmern schlafen meine Lieben." Meinte Garcia am Telefon. „ Ich schlafe nicht mit Reid." Meldete sich wieder Morgan zu Wort. „ Ok.. ehm.. Ich würde mir ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen." Warf Laura in die Runde. „ Gut also Dave, das Einzelzimmer, JJ und Emily ein Zimmer zusammen, Laura und Reid ein Zimmer zusammen und Ich werde mir ein Zimmer mit Morgan teilen. Alles klar?" „Jap" kam es einstimmig vom Team zurück. „ Ok dann auf , Laura, Reid wisst ihr ein Plätzen wo es jetzt noch etwas zu essen gibt?" „ Ja zwei Straßen weiter gibt es kleines 24 Stunden Take Out Cafe da können wir was holen oder?" fragte Laura. „ Ich empfehle den Cheeseburger" Meinte Spencer. „ Ok ihr holt etwas und wir gehen schon mal in die Lobby des Hotels." Verteilte Rossi die Aufgaben und nahm Laura die Tasche ab um dann in Richtung Hotel davon zu ziehen. Reid und Laura gingen nun zum Cafe um zu bestellen und unterhielten sich über ihre früheren Ausflüge zum diesem Cafe , bei denen sie immer viel Spaß hatten. „ Ok, ich glaube unser Team kennt diese Seite von dir noch nicht wirklich oder?" „ Welche Seite meinst du?" „ Naja die Seite die du bisher nur mir gezeigt hast. Die spaßige Seite von dir." Meinte Laura welche sich bei Reid untergehakt hatte. „ Ich glaube du hast Recht, die meisten auch unser Team hält mich für den sozial inkompetenten Jungen als den sie mich kennen gelernt haben. Ich denke die haben ein etwas falsches Bild von mir." Grinste Reid sie an. „ Mhm… was machen wir nach dem Essen noch… ich weiß, dass wir eh nicht viel schlafen werden, bis das der Fall gelöst ist." „Nein das glaub ich auch nicht, normalerweise gehen wir alle auf den Zimmern den Fall noch einmal durch um dann am nächsten Tag jeder seine eigene Sicht auf die Dinge zu haben." Erklärte ihr Reid. „ Ok also Pyjama Arbeit?" „ Genau"." Jetzt sollten wir allerdings erstmal das Team mit essen versorgen meinst du nicht?" „ Ja auf jeden Fall."

Nachdem alle etwas gegessen hatten zogen sie sich auf ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurück. Keiner allerdings konnte schlafen und kramten alle wie Reid vorausgesagt hatte noch einmal die Fallakten hervor. „ Hey Spenc vor der Arbeit noch ne Dusche gefällig?" Fragte Laura anzüglich und hob dabei eine Augenbraue. „ Laura ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee…" „ Ach komm Spenc wir haben uns seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen." „ Na gut du hast mich überzeugt." Lachte Reid erhob sich vom Bett ging auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, wenig später fiel auch schon sein Hemd auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer auf den Boden.

Nach der Dusche saßen beide in ihren Pyjamas auf dem Bett und breiteten die Akten wieder zwischen sich aus. Nach einer Stunde allerdings waren beide eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencers POV Teil 2:

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle unten im Hotel um gemeinsam zu frühstücken. „ Na habt ihr beiden ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen?" Fragte Emily welche sich zwischen Hotch und JJ fallen lies, Reid und Laura als sie ankamen. „ Wir haben glaub ich so drei bis vier Stunden geschlafen oder?" Fragte Laura an Reid gewandt. „ Ja nachdem wir noch eine Stunde gearbeitet hatten sind wir eingeschlafen." Bestätigte Spencer. „ Ich vermute gut schlafen werden wir sowieso erst wieder wenn wir wissen das dieser Mistkerl hinter Gittern ist." Meinte Rossi welcher sich gerade an einem Kaffee gütlich tat. „ Ok wir frühstücken jetzt erstmal und dann geht's wieder mit Hochdruck an die Arbeit." Befahl Hotch. „ Ok ich gehe die Zeitungen holen und bestelle Kaffee ihr bestellt Frühstück." Lächelte JJ und verschwand in der Lobby. Es wurde Reid überlassen das Essen zu bestellen, er wusste was das Team normalerweise aß und auch was Laura mochte. Nach einiger Zeit kam der heiß ersehnte Kaffee und auch JJ war mit den Zeitungen wieder da. Als das Essen kam wunderte Laura sich etwas über den Ablauf dieser Mahlzeit. Jeder hatte etwas anderes bestellt und doch war es fast wie ein Buffet. Laura dachte sich nichts dabei als sie Spenc seine Orangenscheiben aus dem Obstsalat stibitzte und er ihre Birnen aber dann sah sie das Morgan die Hälfte seines Omlets mit JJ gegen eine Waffel tauschte und Rossi sich Bacon von Hotch klaute während dieser Spencers Kartoffeln probierte. Über dieser ganzen Prozedur wurden verschiedene Zeitungsausgaben herumgereicht und analysiert was über den Täter an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt war. „ Ok ich bin Profilerin aber dieses Verhalten wundert mich doch etwas." Musste Laura lachen. „ Och das hat sich irgendwie über die Jahre entwickelt. Ich habe gerne auch etwas herzhaftes, aber liebe meine Waffeln und Hotch probiert gerne Kartoffeln während Rossi Bacon liebt." Lachte JJ. „ Ich musste das System auch erst einmal verstehen als ich dazu kam aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran." Lächelte Emily sie an und stopfte sich ein großes Stück Bacon von Hotchs Teller in den Mund . „ Ok schöne Tradition, nicht das Spenc und ich das mit unserem Obstsalat nicht schon seit Jahren machen." Lachte nun auch Laura.

Als nun alle wieder auf dem Revier versammelt waren, waren sie nicht weiter als sie es den vergangenen Abend waren. Es hatten sich keine neuen Hinweise ergeben und sie konnten auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse aus den vorhandenen ziehen. Sie saßen also etwas ratlos am Konferenztisch und hofften auf einen Durchbruch bevor eine weitere Hochschwangere entführt und getötet wird. „ Die Kinder….. warum Schwangere… warum erst kurz vor….." Murmelte Spenc vor sich hin. „ Hast du gerade Kinder gesagt?" Fragte Laura. „ Ehm.. sorry… ja hab ich.. die Kinder sie haben eine Bedeutung für ihn oder?" „ Ja… ich kann mir das Ganze noch nicht erklären aber etwas mit den Kindern….." Murmelte nun auch Laura vor sich hin. „ Da tut man alles um sein Kind zu beschützen, hofft und betet, dass die Schwangerschaft gut verläuft, dass das Kind gesund ist und dann passiert einer Familie sowas wie sollen die Männer das überleben?" Fragte JJ in die Runde. „ Ich weiß es nicht." Gab Dave darauf nur zurück. „ Gesund?" erschrak Spencer. „ Von allem was ich gesagt habe, hast du nur gesund gehört?" Fragte JJ leicht empört. „ Laura sie waren gesund… das eine Kind das noch vermisst wird… sollte das nicht..?" Fragte Reid und begann in den Akten zu wühlen. „ Genau Spenc.. das ist es… er hat es auf kranke Kinder abgesehen….. alle Babys die wir tot gefunden haben waren gesund. Das einzige das er scheinbar behalten hat sollte behindert geboren werden." Stellte Laura nun ihre Theorie klar. „ Das könnte die Verbindung sein nach der wir gesucht haben. „ Meinte Derek nun eifrig und rief Garcia an. „ Hey Babygirl wie geht es dir?" „ Hotstuff besser wenn ihr den gefunden habt der Müttern so etwas antut." Lächelte sie schwach in die Kamera. „ Ok Garcia kannst du mal die Ärzte und Angestellten überprüfen der Opfer denn unser Täter muss Zugang zu medizinischen Unterlagen haben." Fragte Laura. „ Süße für dich ist es Penelope oder Pen." Lächelte Garcia. „ Süße kann es sein das du mal wieder zwei Sachen gleichzeitig gemacht hast?" Fragte nun wieder Derek. „ Ja habe ich und so gerne ich euch helfe und so gut ich bin. Komme ich mit dieser Liste nicht weiter. Keine der Frauen war bei dem gleichen Arzt und ich kann auch sonst keine Übereinstimmungen finden bei einem der an die medizinischen Daten gekommen wäre. Sorry Leute. Garcia Ende." Beendete Penelope geknickt das Gespräch. „ Hey Leute, es wird schon wieder eine Frau vermisst… sie ist im 9. Monat schwanger." Informierte sie ein Detective der örtlichen Polizei. „ Oh nein, genau das wollten wir doch verhindern." Bemerkte Emily enttäuscht. „ Ok Emily und ich befragen die Familie des Opfers, JJ und Dave ihr kümmert euch um die Presse und befragt nochmal den Gerichtsmediziner, Derek du sprichst mit der Spurensicherung und Reid, Laura ihr bleibt hier und bildet die Zentrale. Wir brauchen endlich einen Durchbruch." Verteilte Hotch die Aufgaben und seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er diesen Mistkerl so schnell wie möglich fassen wollte. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein wenn noch weitere Frauen und Kinder getötet werden während er in der Nähe ist und sein gesamtes Team mit Hochdruck daran arbeitet ihn zu fassen.

Auf dem Weg zur Befragung der Familie sah Hotch geknickt zu Emily. „ Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren würde… seine Frau zu verlieren ist schon schwierig genug aber auch noch sein Kind?" fragte er mit fast erstickter Stimme. „ Hey Jack geht es gut. Er ist bei Jessica und verdrückt vermutlich gerade einen Stapel Pancakes bevor er gleich die Cartoons anschaltet oder ein Buch liest." Meinte Emily beruhigend während sie eine Hand auf sein Bein gelegt hatte. „ Woher willst du wissen , dass er Pancakes isst?" fragte Hotch nun amüsiert. „ Nun ja zu einem weil sein Daddy sie über alles liebt und es sie bis jetzt jeden Samstag wenn ich da war bei den Hotchners gegeben hat." Lächelte sie nun. „ Na gut du Profilerin der Punkt geht an dich." Zwinkerte er ihr zu bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und er sich auf die Befragung der Familie vorbereitete.

Zur gleichen Zeit auf dem Revier:

„ Hey Spenc, Laura ich kann nichts neues finden, die Pressemitteilung ist raus und Dave und ich haben auch nichts neues beim Gerichtsmediziner erfahren. Die Autopsie ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wollt ihr auch einen Kaffee?" fragte JJ welche ziemlich fertig aussehende Profler im Konferenzraum vorfand. „ Ja JJ ich nehme einen Kaffee." Antwortete ihr Dave. „ Huhu Reid, Laura jemand zuhause bei euch? Wollt ihr Kaffee?" Fragte JJ erneut. „ Huch sorry, ja ich nehme einen, ich trinke meinen Kaffee wie Spenc, danke." Antwortete Laura wie aus einer Tranc erwacht bevor sie sich wieder in die Akten vertiefte aus denen sie aufgetaucht war. 


	6. Chapter 6

5 Minuten später kam JJ mit Kaffeetassen zurück in den Konferenzraum und brachte Dave und Laura ihren Kaffee und stellte auch Spenc eine Tasse hin. Sich selbst hatte sich auch eine Coffeindosis besorgt. Alle zusammen gingen nochmal über ihr bisheriges Profil während sie auf Hotch und Emily warteten. Derek gesellte sich nach einiger auch wieder zu ihnen, hatte aber leider auch keine neuen Informationen von der Spurensicherung zu berichten. Das Labor arbeitete so wie alle mit Hochdruck an diesem Fall.

Als eine Stunde später Hotch und Emily wieder auf das Revier kamen war die Stimmung immer noch sehr bedrückt, sie hatte zwar mehr Hinweise aber der ersehnte Durchbruch war leider immer noch nicht dabei." Ok Leute wir werden diesen Fall nicht lösen wenn wir alle übermüdet sind. Wir gehen jetzt ins Hotel und die Akten bleiben hier ok?" Meinte Hotch und sah dabei besonders Emily und Dave streng an. „ Ja wenn es sein muss." Kam es mürrisch von Emily. „ Wir brauchen zum Glück die Akten nicht, wir haben alles im Kopf." Flüsterte Reid Laura ins Ohr. Diese musste daraufhin leicht lächeln. Nach noch etwa einer Stunde Besprechung machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Hotel. Dave, Derek und JJ machten sich noch auf den Weg zur Bar, die anderen gingen direkt auf ihre Zimmer.

„ Darf ich eine Dusche vorschlagen?" Fragte Spenc Laura mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln welches sein Team von ihm so nicht kannte. „ Aber gerne doch der Herr" Antwortete Laura ihm und lies ihre Tasche fallen, kam auf Spenc zu, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und befreite ihn dabei von seiner Krawatte. Er unterdessen befreite sie von ihrer Jacke und schubste sie in Richtung Badezimmer. Er drückte sie neben der Tür an die Wand und begann ihren Hals entlang zu küssen. Während er sich ausgiebig mit einer Stelle an ihrem Ohransatz beschäftigte von der er wusste, dass sie das wahnsinnig machte entledigte sie sich seines Hemdes welches sie Kopf für Knopf öffnete. Als er nun die Badezimmertür öffnete schubste er sie schon fast hinein nur um sie dann aufzufangen. „ Spenc, du hast mich doch wieder… so schnell werde ich die Stelle nicht wieder aufgeben…" Begann Laura konnte ihren Satz aber nicht beenden denn Spenc hatte ihren Mund mit einem heißen Kuss versiegelt. „ Ich weiß, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich vor diesem Fall meine Verlobte seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte." Erwiderte er nachdem er ihre Bluse genauso wie sie zuvor Knopf für Knopf geöffnet und auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „ Ok, gutes Argument Doktor, und jetzt Ruhe, ich will meine Dusche genießen." Meinte Laura gespielt bestimmend und Spenc gab daraufhin nur ein! Jawohl Mylady" von sich. Für die nächste Stunde hörte man aus ihrem Zimmer außer dem gelegentlichen Flüstern ihrer Namen nichts.

Unterdessen hatte sich Emily auf ihr Zimmer welches sie sich mit JJ teilte zurückgezogen. Sie hatte bereits ihre Pyamahose und ihr zu weites Schlaftshirt angezogen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „ Herein" rief sie über ihre Schulter da sie gerade auf der Suche nach ihrer Bürste war. Als sie sie mit einem triumphierenden „ Aha" aus ihrer Tasche zog, legten sich von hinten zwei Arme um sie und ein Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „ Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich heute Abend noch Besuch von dir bekommen werde Aaron." Flüsterte sie und drehte sich in seinen Armen um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Er hatte noch Anzugshose und Hemd an, war aber schon sein Sakko und seine Krawatte losgeworden. „ Ich konnte doch nicht ohne meinen Gute- Nacht- Kuss schlafen gehen oder?" antwortete er ihr. „ Nein definitiv nicht… und ich habe das Gefühl das ist nicht der einzige Grund weswegen du hier bist." Lächelte sie ihn an und zog ihn neben sich aufs Bett sodass sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen. „ Was ist los? Ich weiß der Fall geht dir sehr nah." Fragte Emily und nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

„ Ich muss die ganze Zeit an Jack denken, ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich muss Zeit denken wie es wohl diesen Männern geht, sie verlieren ihre Frau und ihr Kind." Gab er etwas kläglich und mit einer Schwäche z welcher er sich nur bei Emily gestattete. „ Ich habe eine Idee, gib mir mal dein Handy." Sagte sie hatte es aber schon aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen. „ Was hast du vor?" „ Wirst du schon sehen" gab sie lächelnd zurück und wählte eine Nummer. „ Hey Jack, hier ist Emily, ich glaube dein Dad möchte gerne mal mit dir sprechen" sagte sie betont ruhig und gab das Telefon an Aaron weiter, wobei sie es angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks ziemlich schwer fand nicht laut los zu prusten.

Nach guten zehn Minuten in denen Emily im Bad verschwunden war um sich weiter für die Nacht fertig zu machen, beendete Aaron das Gespräch und wartete mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht darauf, dass Emily aus dem Bad kam. Als sie dies tat hatte er sich nach hinten fallen lassen, die Beine noch neben dem Bett starrte er die Decke an. Emily gesellte sich in der gleichen Position zu ihm und für ein paar Minuten sprach keiner ein Wort, sie genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. „ Danke für eben" Durchbrach Aaron die Stille „ Du weißt immer genau was ich brauche und ein Gespräch mit Jack war genau das Richtige." „ Gerne… ich dachte mir schon, dass es dich beruhigen könnte… ich denke ich werde so langsam mal Schlafen gehen… und du solltest gehen bevor JJ kommt." Meinte Emily. „ Ja das muss ich wohl und wir brauchen unseren Schlaf…sehen wir uns beim Frühstück?" fragte er nachdem er sie vom Bett in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte. „ Natürlich" Antwortete sie und gab ihm nochmal einen ordentlichen Gute- Nacht- Kuss. „ Ich mag übrigens das T- Shirt" Grinste er und verschwand aus dem Raum. Daraufhin musste sie grinsen denn sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie sie es von ihm geklaut hatte, es war ein schlichtes FBI- T- Shirt so merkte niemand, dass es nicht ihr eigenes war.

In der Bar unterdessen saßen die drei Profiler in einer Nische und unterhielten sich. JJ versuchte positiv zu bleiben, dass sie den Fall lösen würden und telefonierte mit Will und fragte nach Henry. Dave saß in der Ecke und genehmigte sich einen Scotch. Auch ihm als altem BAU Hasen gingen solche Fälle immer sehr nah. „ Wir sollten sehen, dass wir morgen eine Spur bekommen, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich die Presse noch im Zaum halten kann." Meinte JJ und starrte ihren Cocktail an den sie sich ausnahmsweise mal genehmigte. „ Das sind Babys, unschuldig, rein und sie haben nie die Chance bekommen zu leben." Meinte Derek, den generell Kinderfälle besonders berührten aber dieser traf ihn besonders hart denn es war der erste bei dem er wusste, dass er und sein Babygirl Eltern werden würden." Ich denke ich werde Penelope anrufen und ihr sagen, dass auch sie Feierabend machen soll für heute, sie und das Baby brauchen den Schlaf." Warf er in die Runde bevor er aufstand und vor den Eingang des Hotels trat um seine Göttin anzurufen. „ Hey mein Schokoladenprinz, ich habe leider noch nichts Neues für euch aber ich habe noch eine neue Suche gestartet." Begrüßte sie ihn am Telefon. „ Hey Süße, eigentlich rufe ich nur an weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass wir für heute Feierabend gemacht haben und du auch etwas schlafen sollst." Grinste er ins Telefon. „ Ok mein Lieber das werde ich tun. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt vollkommen erschlagen. Ich liebe dich Derek, wir sprechen uns morgen ok?" fragte sie und unterdrückte dabei ein Gähnen. „ Klar mein Schatz aber du schreibst mir bitte noch wenn du sicher zuhause angekommen bist." Bat er sie um ihre Sicherheitsroutine seit Battle. „ Mache ich, gute Nacht mein Hottie." Kam ihre Antwort. „ Alles klar, gute Nacht mein Engel." Beendete nun auch Derek das Gespräch. Eine Stunde später waren alle aus dem Team eingeschlafen und so blieb der Treffer in der Datenbank bis zum nächsten Morgen unentdeckt.


End file.
